


The Swap

by Space_Mabel (colacharm)



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Body Swap, M/M, this is fun and really really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colacharm/pseuds/Space_Mabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a body swap drabble, need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swap

How had this happened, even?

Wander had been pushing too many buttons, that's how. Peepers had left the fancy new weapons out for anyone to touch and something had gone horribly wrong.

Everything had gone horribly wrong.

The next thing Hater knew, the entire galaxy was a whole lot bigger, brighter, louder, slower.

And he was a lot furrier. 

Was Wander's brain just that fast that everything was a tiny bit slower now? Hater hardly had control of his own motions in the tiny body. Not to mention the clarity of every tiny noise there was to be heard. If someone dropped a pen five rooms over, he'd hear it. 

Then there was the brightness. Hater had read somewhere about color cones in eyes, and clearly Wander had more than three because he could see a LOT more colors than he was used to. The blacks of the ship were suddenly navy blues, the reds became oranges, and so many more colors he couldn't explain or describe. Is this why Wander always thought everything was so beautiful? Is this how Wander saw the world?

Hater groaned, reminding himself never to let this get to him. Push it down. Stay himself. Don't let it get you..... Stay yourself. 

It was too hot, too. As a skeleton, feeling temperature was optional. If he felt like he wanted heat, he'd feel warm. It was extremely unusual to feel cold unless it was severe, and even then he could barely feel it. Having a circulatory system was hard in itself, and it made him feel overwhelmed with everything. Beyond that, he was used to wearing a cloak and not having one just felt weird. He felt cold, but also hot, and it was a nightmare.

Then there was the situation of height. Height was what kept Hater feeling intimidating and confident. Beyond all of his (many) insecurities, height was a redeemer. Now, he had to make eye contact with Peepers. That was what drove him over the edge. 

No, that's a lie. The real thing that drove him over the edge was seeing his own face, his ACTUAL face, with one of Wander's stupid expressions on it. With that chipper little voice. That was where he drew the line. 

"Hatey, you're so small now!" Wander smiled brightly, getting onto his knees and picking up the former skeleton. 

Hater felt a rush of fresh anger. He stomped the ground and tried to yell, barley getting to the level of a shout. "PUT ME DOWN YOU WEIRDO!! STOP SMILING WITH MY FACE!! I SWEAR WHEN THIS IS OVER IM GONNA--! AAAAAAARGH!!" The overlord shouted, flailing around in Wanders open hands. 

"Aw, but you're just so small and adorable!! Don't be mad, just wait until this sorts itself out! It could be fuuuuuuun~!"

Hater groaned, evolving into an incoherent yell, then a string of no's. Wander frowned, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"Now, there, you need to calm down before you hurt yourself. Or myself, as it be."

Hater stomped around, pouting and mumbling. 

"Hmm..... what if I tried...."

Wander grinned again and used one hand to drag a pointed fingertip across Hater's back and up to his neck. Hater stopped yelling immediately and collapsed into Wander's hand, curling into a ball and emitting an odd rumbling noise. It felt like someone had just flipped the off switch, overwhelmingly good feelings drowning Hater almost instantly. Wander squeaked in happiness and layed Hater across his hand on his other hand. Hater's eyes were half lidded and he had a blissful look on his face, clearly fighting himself not to smile. 

Wander kept going, pressing and rubbing at all the parts he knew felt good. The rumbling got louder and interspersed with quiet mumbles from Hater, who was affectionately burying his face into Wander's hand.

"S-stooooop....!" Hater practically moaned, covering his face. Wander smiled triumphantly.

"Are you gonna behave?" He asked, running the space between his shoulder blades.

"......no...." Hater grumbled. Wow that felt nice... REALLY nice.... 'NO,' he reminded himself, 'KEEP IT TOGETHER!'

"Well, I guess I'm not stopping, then."

Wander leaned down to kiss Hater, landing on the middle of his back. Hater groaned, trying to muster the energy or will to push the nomad away. It seemed that either action proved to be futile, so he just mumbled a quiet, "Stop it...."

"Okay, if you insist," Wander said, a mischievous smirk on his face. He gently set Hater on the ground and ceased all physical contact. Hater was now looking around wildly like his lunch had been taken before he was done eating. 

"Wait, no!" Hater blushed, fur sticking out in all directions. 'I didn't want you to stop really I just don't know what to do when I feel like that please keep going.'

"Hm?" Wander said, running a finger across Hater's forehead, then behind his neck. Hater visibly softened up, eyes almost closed again. He leaned into his touch like a cat, biting his lips not to smile. It was a lot harder than it sounded.

"K-keep doing thaaaaaaaa--!" Hater squeaked as Wander picked him up and sat down, setting Hater down on his lap and continuing to pet him. Hater was stomach side up now, so Wander letter there and kissed his stomach, causing Hater to get even more flustered than before, somehow.

Hater felt his chest vibrating again, which was weird. Is this a normal thing for Star Nomads? He felt the thought fall away as Wander kissed him again, now on the cheek. And again on the other cheek. Hater blushed brighter and brighter.

Wander leaned in so he was inches from Hater's face, just staring at him and smiling. Hater shifted uncomfortably. 

He was so close that Hater's fur was standing on end. He was already surprised that he hadn't accidentally electrocuted anyone yet, but now the air was thick with static. 

Hater leaned in and closed the gap, much to Wander's surprise. He smiled nevertheless. Hater hated himself for liking this so much. It just felt so good, why stop?

"Maybe," Hater said between breaths, "We can keep this going a liiiiiittle longer..."

Wander grinned even wider and nodded, hugging Hater tightly. "Aaaaagreed..."


End file.
